1. Field of the Invention
The present invention primarily relates to (1) a tire vulcanizer in which green tires are sealed into upper and lower molds, respectively, in upper and lower mold assemblies, and vulcanization and molding of the tires are affected through attachment of a molding bladder to the inner surface of the tire, a supply of pressurized heating medium into the bladder and heating of the upper and lower molds, and particularly to the maintenance of parallelism in the upper and lower mold assemblies at a high degree; The present invention further relates (2) an improvement in the device in which adjustment of an upper mold with respect to a lower mold in a tire press is effected by synchronous rotation between the center gear positioned in the center and a plurality of nut gears disposed so as to encircle the center gear, whereby the synchronous motion is made accurately to precisely and stably obtain the adjustment of the height of the upper mold; The present invention still further relates (3) a mold fastening device in a tire vulcanizer; The present invention relates to (4) a platen type tire vulcanizer for tires used for trucks, buses and passenger vehicles, and more specifically to a tire vulcanizer capable of centering and adjusting a lower platen having a heating source with respect to an upper platen; The present invention finally relates (5) an improvement in a carrying-out device for taking an already vulcanized tire used in a tire vulcanizer out of a vulcanizing mold, the device including means for holding the tire safely without possible disengagement.